Mi orgullo
by CNagisa
Summary: Que fiesta aquella, se estaba divirtiendo mucho pero había un problema. Bebiendo de la copa, echo un vistazo buscando a esa persona. One-Shot de Matthew y Gilbert.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen u.u

_Pareja: Prusia (Gilbert) x Canadá (Matthew)_

_No sé que quise hacer D; asi que... lo siento pero apoyo esta maravillosa pareja :'D Y el titulo es PÉSIMO, lo sé!  
_

* * *

**Mi orgullo.-**

* * *

Que fiesta aquella, se estaba divirtiendo mucho pero había un problema. De un momento a otro, se sentó en los sillones blancos del living de Francis.

Bebiendo de la copa, dio un vistazo buscando a esa persona. Vio unos movimientos torpes y oyó aquella vocecita suave. Alzo las cejas irritado al ver como el ingles, ebrio, tomaba de la cintura a su querido Canadá.

_"Pero ¿Qué le pasa al cejudo ese?"_ pensó, sin quitar la vista de ellos. Lo que le molestaba tanto al prusiano era que él había intentado, incontables veces, acercársele de tal modo pero claro, era rechazado.

Se preguntaba si le molestaba como era su personalidad y si era así ¿Por qué el canadiense se sonrojaba cada vez que ambos encontraban sus miradas?

Se levanto del lugar para continuar tomando; una buena forma de ignorar el acoso de las demás naciones hacia Matthew.

Se sirvió un poco y con el ceño fruncido miro el líquido dentro del cristal, no pensando precisamente en la bebida.

_"Soy asombroso, puedo ser todo lo que él quiera dentro y fuera de la cama"_ se decía, con la copa nuevamente vacía. La dejo sobre la mesa de bocadillos y cruzo los brazos, volviéndose al frente para no perderse el show.

El canadiense se tapo el rostro, sonrojado cuando el anfitrión quiso besarlo.

-Vamos Matthy, es sólo un besito para papá-decía balanceándose sobre él.

Con unas risas se apartaba rápidamente de las manos del francés.

-Quizás si fingiera que me intimida su sonrisa nerviosa-murmuro, tocándose la barbilla-¡No quiero forzarlo!-eso ultimo lo grito dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué no había hecho Gilbert? Le había regalado una foto con una awesome confesión de amor-puro alardeo de si mismo y sus cualidades-.

Obviamente, eso no funciono. Hasta apareció en su casa, un día cualquiera, con orejas y cola de conejo, encimándose con palabras dulces y tiernas, pero no dio resultado tampoco.

_"Te ofrecí mi grandiosa compañía y huiste, me teñí de rubio y te reíste. Rodé por el suelo y sólo me miraste"_, apretó los puños mientras esos pensamientos vagaban dentro de su cabeza.

Se incorporo al notar como el pequeño salía al jardín trasero, seguramente escapando de su "padre" y "madre". Sin dudarlo, lo siguió.

Asomándose desde las puertas abiertas en par, lo nombro. El americano se dio vuelta y con un mohín de incomodidad, se ruborizo.

Se acerco, sentándose a su lado, en otra silla. Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, comenzó a descargarse.

Canadá rodó los ojos; de nuevo Prusia le echaría en cara todo lo que venían pasando.

-Te ofrezco tenerme a tu lado-ladeo la cabeza hacia él-¿Qué quieres?

Lo miro de reojo, para luego ignorarlo resoplando algunos mechones que se le vinieron a la cara.

Y Gilbert no se detuvo ahí; "Puedes tocar mi sexy cuerpo ¿Qué más deseas? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Soy perfecto ya!". Apoyándose en el posa brazo, se le acerco "¡Si te vas, te buscare!" exclamo, seriamente.

Lo miro, a los ojos esta vez. Le tembló el labio al oír "Si te sientes mal, puedes contar conmigo". Estuvo a punto de pronunciar una palabra pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo…-se agarro la cabeza, apenado-alguien tan perfecto como yo necesita a alguien?

_"Idiota"_ pensó, levantándose inmediatamente. No lo aguantaría más.

Le aferro la mano, reteniéndolo. También se puso de pie y lo atrajo hacia él, acercando los rostros.

-Estoy arriesgando mi orgullo por ti ¡¿Qué no te gusta de Ore-Sama?!-le presiono la cintura con los dedos.

"Suéltame Gilbert", le pidió tratando de zafarse, mirando hacia todos lados nervioso y sonrojado; es que los invitados estaban dentro disfrutando de la música y el baile. Como los forcejeos fueron inútiles, solamente agacho la mirada.

"Dime porque no me deseas y amas como yo a ti".

Levanto la cabeza y murmuro su nombre. Sin darse cuenta, acerco sus labios a los del prusiano.

"¡Seré tu mejor trofeo!"

El semblante tímido y sonrojado desapareció, reemplazado por un gesto enojado.

-¿Ya has dicho todo?-aprovechando que lo sostenía, dejo caer sus brazos a los costados-Si dejaras de lado tu orgullo arrollador, admitiría lo que siento pero-le acaricio la cabeza, como si éste fuera un niño-mientras te creas indispensable, no alimentare tu enorme ego.

Sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

"Debes aprender Gilbert" finalizo, ahora si, despegándose de él. Volvió a su lugar, invitándolo, con un ademán, a que lo acompañara.

-Tratare de no hablar tanto entonces-rió nervioso, haciéndole caso.

Así se quedaron, contemplando el paisaje, mirándose cada tanto sólo para reír tontamente. Ambos empezarían algo muy especial, y claro, eran inexpertos en asuntos del amor verdadero.

Y como el prusiano había planeado, optaría por aquella opción: Sacrificaría su orgullo por el canadiense.

* * *

_ A veces no sé que escribo... no me peguen! -huye-_


End file.
